Fated Dreams
by cyberdemon
Summary: Complete. While on a mission Van and Fiona come across a fortune teller. she tells them their futures and it could help to bring them together. V&F.
1. the fortuneteller

The blade liger could be seen walking through a forest. The occupants of the blade liger were none other than Van and Fiona.  
  
"What exactly are we doing out here Van? There isn't anything out here as far as I can see. What was the mission that we were sent on anyways?" asked Fiona from the backseat of the blade liger.  
  
"There have been complaints of some bandits around here recently. We have been sent out here to deal with them before it gets out of control," said Van keeping his eyes on the path that was in front of him.  
  
"Where are the bandits then. We have gone over this place for the past few hours and there have been no sign that anyone has been around here," said Fiona taking a look over the area. "Plus it is almost nighttime," she continued.  
  
"I think that that might not be a bad idea," said Van as he brought the blade liger to a halt.  
  
The two of them hopped out of the blade liger and Van immediately left in order to look for firewood.  
  
"Wood, wood, where can I find some wood?" Van asked himself as he looked around the ground for any wood that might be of some use to them. "There is some," said Van seeing a large batch underneath a tree. He picked up enough so that they would be set for a while or at least for the night.  
  
Nearby a pair of amber eyes kept their eyes on Van. They were watching his every move all the way to when he headed back to the camp.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona couldn't help but let out a shiver as a light breeze came by on the already cold night. "Where is Van? It shouldn't take this long for him to find a little bit of firewood.  
  
As if on cue, Van came walking out of the trees with a bunch of firewood in his hands.  
  
"It is about time because it is freezing out here," said Fiona with her arms wrapped around her in order for her to try to heat herself up a little bit.  
  
"Sorry about that. I had a little trouble trying to find the firewood. With all of these trees I found it strange that there was little wood on the ground. It could just be that those bandits took most of it," said Van as he placed the sticks in a circle and attempted to light them on fire. "Stupid matches," muttered Van when he was unable to get them to light up after about ten tried.  
  
"Here. Let me try," said Fiona as she took them and lit the first one without any problems. "See? It wasn't all that hard," said Fiona with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, no problem," said Van with an amused look on his face. "Why don't you try and get some sleep. We are going to have a busy day tomorrow trying to track down those bandits," said Van seeing how tired Fiona looked.  
  
"I guess that I will try," said Fiona as she pulled out a sleeping bag and laid it out on the ground. She got into it and was about to fall asleep when a rustling sound caught both hers, and Van's ears. "What was that?" asked Fiona quickly sitting up.  
  
"I don't know, but I will go check it out," said Van standing up. He only took a few steps when Fiona had gotten up as well.  
  
"Wait for me," said Fiona as she ran after Van and stood right behind him. Van looked towards her for an explanation. "I don't want to be alone if it happens to be those bandits," Fiona explained with a smile on her face.  
  
"Ok then. Just stay close," said Van as he pulled out his father knife.  
  
They walked towards where the rustling sound came from. There was no noise but it was still worth a try to be able to see if it was what they thought it was. Looking behind the bush they saw that there was nothing there.  
  
"I could have sworn that I had heard something in here," said Van looking in every direction. Fiona did the same thing.  
  
"Maybe it was just an animal," said Fiona trying to think of any reason why the both of them could have heard something.  
  
"That has to be it," said Van. "Come on. Lets head back to camp," said Van as he started to walk back with Fiona right by his side.  
  
They had just gotten back when they noticed that someone was already there. "Who are you?" asked Van in a demanding voice. However as soon as Van said this the figure suddenly disappeared. Van rubbed his eyes thinking that they were playing tricks on him. "Did you see that Fiona?" asked Van still rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I think I did," said Fiona unsure of what had happened.  
  
They both walked to where the campfire was and took a look around but there was nothing in sight. "There is something wrong with this place. First we are hearing things and now we are seeing things," said Van trying to clear his head. "Come on," said Van taking Fiona's hand and turning around to get back to the fire. He ended up tripping over something and he fell to the ground with Fiona. He looked up when he was able to sit up. What met him though was the sight of some amber eyes staring directly at him. Van freaked out and stumbled back right after he had seen this. "Who, who are you?" asked Van trying to calm down from the shock of this person suddenly appearing out of nowhere without even the slightest noise.  
  
Fiona was just as freaked out by the person's sudden appearance. They both took a good look over the person to see that it was an old lady. She had graying hair and bright amber eyes. She was awfully short and only reached up to Van's waist. She wore a purple robe that ended at her feet and glasses on her eyes.  
  
"Hello young man," said the woman in a rather raspy voice.  
  
"Um, hello," said a rather shaken Van. "Um what are you doing at our camp?" asked Van getting to his feet.  
  
"I am just a traveler, but you took some of the firewood that I had saved up," said the woman looking at Van with a piercing gaze.  
  
"It was just on the ground. How was I supposed to know that it belonged to you?" asked Van as they walked towards the camp.  
  
"I am sorry about that ma'am," said Fiona with a slight bow. "We didn't know it belonged to you like my friend said," said Fiona with a smile.  
  
"You sure are quite the polite young woman. I like you so I guess I will forgive you. On one occasion though," said the woman looking back to Van.  
  
"What is it? If it is anything big then forget it because there is stuff that we have to do," said Van looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing much. I would just like to be able to read your futures for the two of you. You see I am a wondering prophet. I enjoy doing my job because of the type of money that I get out of it, but for the two of you I guess I can make an exception and do it for free," said the woman smiling a toothless smile.  
  
"Thank you. That sounds like it would be a lot of fun," said Fiona with a bright smile.  
  
"Thanks, but we don't have the time to do this. We have some business to attend to with some bandits around here," said Van seriously.  
  
"Bandits did you say?" asked the woman looking at Van with very little surprise in her eyes.  
  
"Yes bandits. They have been causing trouble around here lately and I have been sent to take care of them," said Van seriously.  
  
"Those guys were all talk but at the mention of trouble they ran like the cowards that they are," said the old woman with amusement in her voice.  
  
"You know about them?" asked Van a little surprised. 'Duh. How could she not? Especially if she has been around here for a while, but why is it that she doesn't seem at all affected by them?' Van asked himself looking curiously at the old woman.  
  
"Yes. I had a run in with them about a week ago. I had just come into this place passing through and they tried to rob me. I instead ended up reading their fortunes. I predicted their defeat in a week by a man most likely you since you came at just the right time, and they ran off like cowards. I haven't seen anything to say that they have been here since," said the old woman with amusement on her face once again.  
  
"Well I'll be," said Van impressed by what the woman had been saying. He looked towards Fiona to see that she was just as impressed.  
  
"So how about I read your fortunes now," said the old woman with a smile on her face. "It will be charge free like I said, so if you don't have any money then you don't have any worries," said the woman.  
  
"Sure I think that that might be fun. Wouldn't you say so Van?" asked Fiona smiling as well. She looked at Van and saw that he had an annoyed look on his face  
  
"I don't believe in this type of stuff," said Van defiantly. "It is taking guesses and probably unlikely to happen," he continued.  
  
"Come on. It could be fun. Aren't you even the least bit curious as to what will happen in your future?" asked Fiona putting on a pleading face.  
  
"I don't believe in it but I will do it if you want it that bad it," said Van with a sigh.  
  
"Yay," said Fiona happily. "Then lets get this started," said Fiona happily as she looked at the old woman but she saw that she was staring at Van.  
  
"You aren't the first one that has thought that about my fortune telling," said the old woman with a smile. "I once had a man that I came across say the same thing, but I made a believer out of him by predicting his future and it ended up happening," said the old woman. "In fact for some reason you greatly remind me of that person that I met many, many years ago. I wouldn't be surprised if you were just as stubborn about believing in my line of work," said the old woman. "You have some doubts. What is it?" she asked looking at Van.  
  
"What about the bandits. You predicted that I would defeat them but they ran off before I could do anything. They didn't go by your prophecy so how can they be true?" asked Van with a grin wanting to see how she would get out of this. 'Let's see her get out of this,' thought Van happily.  
  
"The future holds many possibilities. I merely told them one. They chose to change it afterwards by making sure that they avoid that possibility. I can show you the possibilities for different actions like what would happen if you were to do one action then I could tell you what would happen if you were to take a different course of action. It is all up to you to decide how your future is going to go though," said the old woman. "There are good possibilities, bad possibilities, and there are some that are up to you to decide if it is going to be good or bad," she continued.  
  
Van was upset that she managed to get out of his little trap. He looked at Fiona to see her begging face. "Fine, alright. I will do it," said Van with a sigh of defeat. Fiona was jumping up and down with joy upon hearing this. "I guess I have no other choice. Plus it is going to be for free so I guess that it wouldn't be too bad," said Van.  
  
"Thank you," said Fiona happily giving Van a hug. Van couldn't help but smile at how happy Fiona looked at that moment.  
  
"By the way what is your name?" asked Van looking at the old woman.  
  
"You can just call me Madame Yuki," said the woman with a toothless smile. She got up off the ground and started to walk towards the woods. "Come with me Van Flyheight and Fiona Alisi Lynette," said the Yuki smiling without them seeing.  
  
"How did she? I don't remember ever telling her our names," said a shocked Van as she watched her walking away.  
  
"She must be good to know that if we didn't even say anything about it," said Fiona just as stunned. "Come on Van. We should try and catch up before we lose sight of her," said Fiona grabbing Van's hand and pulling him along after Yuki. 


	2. dreams and desires

"Where exactly are you taking us?" asked Van seeing how dark it was starting to get as the trees grew more in numbers and blocked off any form of light that could possibly come in from the light of the two moons.  
  
"I am taking you to the place that I have been staying at for the past few days," said Yuki not even looking back at the two that were having a lot of trouble trying to see where they were going.  
  
"If your place is all the way out here then why is all that wood of yours back there?" asked Van squinting just to make sure that she was still ahead of them.  
  
"That stuff can be heavy. I would like to see you carry that much all by your lonesome," said Yuki with a smirk on her face. "Besides I like the walk that I get out of walking all the way down there in order to get the wood. It does me good to just walk around instead of telling fortunes all day," she said seriously.  
  
"Ok never mind that question," said Van still trying to make sure that they were still right behind the old woman. "Do you have any light it is too difficult to see out here," said Van.  
  
"Just keep going straight. It is on the other side of the woods right in front of us. We will be there in about five minutes, so keep your pants on," said Yuki slightly annoyed by his complaining.  
  
A sudden scream startled Van. He turned around and found Fiona clinging onto his shirt. "What is it Fiona?" asked Van in a worried tone. He looked down on her and saw fear in her eyes.  
  
Fiona looked up at Van and spoke. "I felt something small and fuzzy crawling up my leg," said Fiona trembling a little.  
  
"Oh yeah. Watch out there are large spiders around here. They don't have poison in them but if they are to bite you it will hurt really bad. I should know because a few of them have gotten to me," said Yuki with a slight laugh at how Fiona had reacted.  
  
"You hear that Fiona? You have nothing to worry about. I have no problems with spiders so just tell me and I will help you," said Van with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Van," said Fiona hugging him a little. They both smiled at each other and Yuki was also smiling but for a different reason.  
  
The three of them continued walking until they eventually came into a clearing. "Thank god I can finally see again," said Van happily. He looked up and was happy to see the two moons shining down upon them.  
  
"We're here," said Yuki not looking at the two of them. She had a smirk on her face but yet again the two of them couldn't see it because her back was facing them at that moment.  
  
Van and Fiona were surprised. They quickly had a look around but there was nothing around here to show that anyone had been staying here at all. "Um, there is nothing here," said Fiona knowing that Van was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"Are you really so sure of that?" asked Yuki turning to face the two of them. She then stuck out a finger pointing to an area right behind them.  
  
Van and Fiona both looked in the direction that she was pointing. They jumped back a few feet at what they had saw. Directly behind them was a medium sized purple tent. "H-how did that get here?' Van asked trying to think of how they could have missed it considering that they had come through that exact same spot and yet they had not seen a thing to suggest that anything was even there at first.  
  
"It's been there all along. You were just too blind to even see it," said Yuki with a shrug before walking right by the two and into the tent. With a quick look to each other, Van and Fiona both followed her into the tent.  
  
Upon walking into the tent the two were surprised yet again. Despite the outward appearance of it being a medium sized tent, this placed looked to be about five timed the size then it looked outside.  
  
"Welcome to my home. How do you like it?" asked Yuki with a smile as she turned towards the two of them. She enjoyed the looks in their eyes about the tent. It was just too amusing too her.  
  
"Wow. I never thought that it would be this spacious with how small it looks on the outside," said an amazed Fiona.  
  
Van couldn't help but agree with Fiona on it. "I'll say. It looked like it would be crowded in here by looking outside but we all fit in great with a lot of extra space for us to move," said an equally amazed Van.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult of a compliment," said Yuki with a sigh. "You two sure are equally amused at how an appearance of something doesn't mean it will be what you think," said Yuki regaining a little cheerfulness.  
  
"Now, are we going to get started with this or are you two going to just stand there and gawk all day?" asked Yuki with a little amusement back in her voice. She looked at the two of them waiting for an answer.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, of course," stuttered Van realizing what he had been doing and what was about to be going on. "What do we have to do?" asked Van looking at her.  
  
"First why don't you sit down?" asked Yuki motioning to a table and some chairs. "I will explain all that is about to happen then," said Yuki with a smile on her face as she took a seat in the largest of the chairs. Van and Fiona followed closely behind her and took a seat in the other two smaller yet still comfy chairs.  
  
"Alright, now explain," said Van leaning back into the very comfortable chair waiting for her to respond.  
  
"As I have already told you, I am a fortuneteller. You will see some strange things when I do this and I hope that you don't freak out over them," said Yuki with a sigh just thinking about what happened one time that she did this to another man. "It consists of two stages. The real fun doesn't come until later when you will see your futures. Right now I am just going to show you smaller things that you will find interesting. These will consist of some of your dreams and your hopes for the future. Do you think that you are ready to see this?" asked Yuki glancing between the two. Both had confused looks on their faces but they nodded.  
  
'She makes about as much sense as Dr. D did when he told us about how the gravity cannon worked,' thought Van with a nervous chuckle.  
  
Fiona just had a confused look altogether. She just nodded her head hoping that Van could explain later.  
  
"Hey, I was giving you the simple version," said Yuki with a sigh as she saw the still confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Simple version? Year, right," said Van hoping that she might help them out a little more.  
  
"Let me put it this way. First I will show you your dreams and hopes then I will show you the future. Does that make more sense?" asked Yuki very annoyed at how this was coming along so far.  
  
"Oh, I get it now," said Fiona with a nod of her head. "I guess I am ready to see this. It could be very exciting," said Fiona with a smile.  
  
"Alright. I guess I understand. I am up to see what will happen, and even more up to seeing if it actually happens.  
  
"You are not the first skeptic. One other has thought that and he lived a good life for the rest of his life with a family," said Yuki looking deep into Van's eyes as if she was looking deep into his soul.  
  
Van was really feeling uncomfortable with all of this. "Can we just get started?" asked Van shaking his head to get the look that she was giving him out of his head.  
  
"Sure," said Yuki. With a snap of her fingers a crystal ball appeared in front of the two of them. Van and Fiona nearly fell over in surprise. Yuki laughed as she saw them try to calm their hearts down at the surprise. "I told you now to freak out at some of the stuff that you will see during this," said Yuki with a laugh.  
  
"What are we supposed to do? Especially when you made that thing just pop out of mid air," said Van holding his chest feeling his racing heart.  
  
She just laughed at them. "Tell me young lady. When the second part comes who do want to go first? You or your boyfriend?" asked Yuki making Fiona blush.  
  
"M-me and Van aren't like that," said Fiona trying to hide her blushing face. "We are just friends," said Fiona shyly.  
  
"Could have fooled me," muttered Yuki under her breathe. "So who will it be then? The hero of planet Zi, or the ancient zoidian?" asked Yuki with a smile.  
  
"Fiona can go first if she wants. It doesn't bother me all that much to go second," said Van with a smile on his face. 'Fiona was the one that wanted to do this more,' thought Van with a smile.  
  
"Very well then," said Yuki with a smile on her face. "Now it is time that we get started. You are about to see things that you didn't think possible," said Yuki. She then snapped her fingers and all the lights in the room turned off. At the moment the only thing that gave off a little light was the light glow that was coming from the crystal ball.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Van looking around the pitch-black room. The only things that he could see were Yuki and Fiona because of the illumination that was coming from the ball.  
  
"Pay attention to the ball and you will understand," said Yuki looking directly into the crystal ball. The ball seemed to cloud up a bit and then an opening came through it. There were images in the ball.  
  
For Van there were many different images. First there was a picture of him. He was in an army uniform and by the looks of it he was high ranking. 'Dad would be proud if that happened,' thought Van with a sigh.  
  
Next there was another picture but Van couldn't see it clearly. Slowly it did come into view though. It was him, and he was holding something. He had a happy look on his face just looking at the thing that he was holding. Little arms then stuck out of the bundle he was holding. Van knew what it meant. 'A true family is what I want. Some children, and a wife would be good for me. Not only just my sister. She has been all that I have had ever since our mother and father died. Just having a nice family is a good dream that I had. I feel bad for Fiona. She has enough trouble just trying to remember her family since they were left behind when she was put into the pod,' thought Van.  
  
The picture then had something else in it. A woman came up and put her arm around Van. Van's eyes widened when he realized that it was Fiona. 'Me and Fiona aren't like that,' thought Van with a shake of his head. He looked over in the direction of Fiona and saw that she had a sad expression on her face. 'I wonder what she is seeing,' thought Van. The sad look on Fiona face seemed to make Van's heart hurt a little. All he wanted to do was help her to make it better with whatever it was.  
  
Fiona dream played perfectly before her eyes. There she was standing there in the arms of Van, she had a happy look on her face in the image. Looking at the image only seemed to make a sad expression come to Fiona's face. 'It is just a dream. It is not like it can come real,' thought Fiona sadly. 'Van can never like me like that. He deserves much better then me. my dreams mean nothing compared to reality,' thought Fiona sadly.  
  
"Some dream may be able to come true Fiona," said Yuki not even looking at Fiona.  
  
'Did she just read what I was thinking?' Fiona asked herself. She looked over towards Yuki and she glanced at Fiona quickly and then nodded her head. Fiona was shocked by all of this. 'I guess I better watch what I am thinking,' thought Fiona. Off to the side she could hear Yuki chuckling a little, no doubt about what Fiona had thought.  
  
At that moment the crystal ball went dark. It was pitch black for a second before the lights flickered back on. Van and Fiona were both very silent neither of them wanting to speak.  
  
"Dreams are things that at times can help us to continue on. They give us a motivating force that we need to be able to continue to find a way to get them to come true. People can share the same type of dreams and that allows us to be able to find answers to some of the problems that we have with them. Whether you think they are capable of coming true or not depends on how motivated you are to get them to come true. Unless you don't try then they will never come true," said Yuki in a mystic voice.  
  
"Dreams are just dreams. That is all that they are," said Van quietly. He didn't know why he said that though.  
  
"Dreams are based on our desires. If you desire something with all of you heart, then you should go for it. Things may go for the best if you do. Dreams are like family in a way. Wouldn't you say Van?" asked Yuki with a smile.  
  
Van was slightly shocked by this. "Dreams can guide you just like a family and at times and it is hard to live without them. They can guide us even through the toughest of times. A person without dream and a person without family are empty inside most of the time. Most get over it like you but they are still lonely and wish for things like that. In a way you can say that Raven was like that," said Yuki with a smirk.  
  
"What does Raven have to do with this?" asked Van not really surprised that she knew of him.  
  
"He lost his family at a young age and was trained by Prozen for years. He was trained to fight and that it what he did. It helped to get his mind off of his problems. Even he has dreams though. At one point it was only to be able to defeat you. Now that he doesn't have as much of a reason to fight anymore he has new dream that are similar to yours Van," said Yuki with a smile.  
  
"A person can't live without them. Most people who don't have any dreams feel that they have no reason to live. That is what bring people to have suicidal tendencies. Then there are those that have different dreams of power and wealth. Those type of dreams are what bring about some of the suffering that has went through this planet these many years," said Yuki with unhappiness in her voice. "They are the reason that it is so hard to be able to find peace," Yuki continued.  
  
"There are as many different versions of dreams as there are people. Each person has their own different dream for them to live by. What they do with their dreams is up to them. Many ignore them and live by lives that they do not wish to live in. They end up being unhappy. Then there are those that follow their dream and live the best times of their lives. You should consider your dreams, and whether or not you want them to occur," said Yuki seriously.  
  
Van and Fiona remained quiet as they both tried to digest all that they were hearing. It seemed to make sense to them but they were still skeptical.  
  
"Are you two ready to really get things going now? Are you ready to test those dreams of yours?" asked Yuki with a smile. She already knew the answer but she wanted them to say it.  
  
"Yes, I am," said Fiona seriously. She looked over towards Van he didn't say anything but he just nodded his head.  
  
"Good. Fiona come with me since you are going first. Van; just wait out here until I am done. Then I will call you in when it is your turn," said Yuki looking at the two of them. She got up from her chair and so did Van and Fiona.  
  
"Fine," was all that Van said as he took a seat again in the chairs that they had been previously sitting in. "How long will this take?" asked Van looking at Yuki expecting an answer.  
  
"It all depends on the person. Some might be short but other could be longer. You will just have to wait and see," said Yuki with a smile on her face.  
  
She turned and started to walk in one room but she saw Van take a quick look at Fiona. 'Both of their dream are the same. Both wish for a family when they have none. Both wish to be each other's family. Even if Van doesn't even realize it completely that that is what he wants. Fiona is fully aware of what she wants but is too afraid to go for it. She is afraid of losing what she already has. They are too afraid,' thought Yuki looking at the two sadly.  
  
She walked into some curtains that led to a back room. Fiona followed closely right behind her. As soon as she entered the room she was hit with the sweet smell of jasmine. It seemed to intoxicate her senses but she shook it off and continued to follow behind Yuki. Yuki took a seat again but this time behind another smaller table.  
  
"Please sit down Fiona," said Yuki indicating a seat that was right across from her. Unlike the other ones, this one was larger and much more comfortable than the other ones. "Tell me Fiona. What is your relationship with that young man like?" asked Yuki with a smile on her face. She knew that she could just find out herself but she wanted Fiona to tell her.  
  
"We are just friends," said Fiona looking down at her hands that were currently folded in her lap.  
  
"How did you meet him?" asked Yuki with the smile still on her face. Once again she just wanted to hear it from Fiona's own mouth.  
  
"About four years ago Van found me in a capsule at some ruins. Ever since then he has taken me on different journeys. We went different ways for a few years before we met again just before he joined the guardian force. We have been working as partners most of the time since then," said Fiona still looking at her hands.  
  
"I see," said Yuki as she reached out and grabbed something off on of the shelves that was nearby. She brought back a small pouch and placed it in her lap. Fiona couldn't see what was in it though because it remained closed. "You have feeling for him, don't you?" asked Yuki already knowing the answer.  
  
Fiona shyly nodded her head with a light blush crossing her face, which she didn't want Yuki to see. "Yes, I do," said Fiona quietly.  
  
Yuki seemed content with this. "Ever thought about telling him this?" asked Yuki as she reached into the pouch.  
  
"No," said Fiona quietly once again looking down at her hands not wanting to look at Yuki.  
  
"Why not? Is it that you are afraid of what his response will be to hearing this come out of you?" asked Yuki looking at Fiona who just nodded her head. "How about I give you a little push in that direction," said Yuki as she put her hand out and opened it. There was powder in her hand and she blew it onto Fiona.  
  
Things seemed to start spinning all around Fiona. Everything was going dark. She had one last thought on her mind before everything else went back. 'Van,' thought Fiona as she plunged into the darkness. 


	3. Fiona's future

Her eyes opened very slowly as she adjusted to the light that was shining in her eyes. "Wait a minute. Wasn't it night just a second ago? Plus where is Van, and Yuki? More importantly, where am I?" Fiona asked taking a good look around the place. She was in a forest somewhere. It wasn't like the one that she had just been in. this one was much livelier then the one they were in. "Where is this place?" Fiona asked looking around the place. "I am sure that I have never been here before so why is it that I am here. What did Yuki do to me?" asked Fiona with a sigh.  
  
"I have done nothing to you. You are still in my tent. At the moment you are seeing one possible future for you," said Yuki appearing beside Fiona.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Fiona turning towards Yuki but she was nowhere to be found when Fiona turned around. "Where did she go?" asked Fiona looking around the place.  
  
Fiona suddenly felt a light rumbling on the ground. She knew what it was almost immediately. It was the sound of a zoid coming her way. She quickly got out of the way as a shield liger came charging by her.  
  
She watched it run around while zigzagging through trees. Though the trees were slightly clumped together the pilot of the zoid managed to wield the shield liger so well that the person didn't even hit one or even barely scrap one while running through them.  
  
'Wow. That person is good,' thought Fiona as she admired how the zoid moved. It seemed very similar to Van's style but Van would have been piloting his blade liger and not a shield liger.  
  
Fiona's curiosity got the better of her as she followed the shield liger as it ran through the forest. She seemed to run for what was about ten minutes after the zoid. Luckily it seemed to stop every once in a while, allowing her to catch up to it.  
  
"Where is it going? Am I supposed to be following it?" Fiona asked herself as she continued to follow the shield liger. It suddenly came into a clearing. There in the clearing was a small house. It was small yes, but it still looked to be very comfortable.  
  
The shield liger stopped off to the side of the small house and the canopy to the cockpit opened. A small kid then jumped out of it with a happy look on his face. It was a boy probably no older then the age of six. He had short black hair that was in a spike. It was very similar to Van's hairstyle. In fact the kid looked like a miniature Van.  
  
A moment later another person jumped out of the cockpit of the shield liger. This person seemed to stun Fiona. It was Van. He seemed a few years older though and he also looked a lot wiser then he normally looked. He had a happy expression on his face as he watched the kid happily run around.  
  
Fiona walked towards van to get a better look. He didn't even seem to notice her. She reached out a hand towards his shoulder but it went right through him when she tried to put it down. "What the," said an amazed Fiona as she did that a few more times. It did the exact same thing every single time.  
  
"You did good today," said Van in a cheerful voice as he watched the rather hyper kid. "You sure are hyper today Mathew," said Van still smiling at the very young kid. If placed together there would be no doubt that the two of them were related in some way. Fiona could only guess that that was Van's son.  
  
The kid turned around and looked at him. He gave off a smile that was very similar to Van's. "Of course," said Mathew happily. "I got to pilot a zoid," he continued with the happy expression on his face. It suddenly turned into a sadder one. "I want to pilot the blade liger though," said the kid with a fake frown.  
  
Van laughed a little. The kid was good. He was trying to get Van to let him pilot his zoid. "Not now. You are still a bit young to be able to pilot a zoid of that much strength and speed," said Van smiling at the small boy.  
  
The boy then kicked the ground to show that he was upset by Van's answer. "When you are a little older maybe, but for now just keep practicing," said Van making the kid brighten up a little.  
  
"Right. I will keep practicing and become the best just like you," said the kid. Fiona had no doubt that this kid really looked up to Van. Van looked down on him and smiled.  
  
'He is just like you were Van,' Fiona thought but somehow Van seemed to hear her. She could even hear herself as if she had actually spoken the words. Fiona was very confused by this. She turned around and seemed to come in contact with a mirror of some sort. There standing before Fiona was Fiona. Fiona was slightly shocked to say the least.  
  
"Of course he is. He is my son after all," said Van as he walked towards the other Fiona. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Mommy, mommy. Did you see what I did?" asked the excited Mathew as he stood before Fiona and Van.  
  
"Of course I did. I think that you did really well for your first time. Even if Van was doing most of the piloting," said the other Fiona with a smile as she looked into Van's eyes.  
  
"I was showing how to do most of the things. He did get a bit of time in the pilots seat though," said Van with a sheepish smile as he looked into the eyes of the other Fiona.  
  
"What am I ever going to do with you?" asked the other Fiona with a small smiling crossing her face.  
  
"I have an idea," said Van reaching down and capturing Fiona's lips to his own. They both seemed to be in pure ecstasy in doing all that they had been doing.  
  
"Ew. Gross," said Mathew as he watched the little display of love that was going on between Van and the other Fiona.  
  
"You are saying that now, but just wait until you find someone and fall in love like we did," said Van with a large smile on his face. He then looked back down towards Fiona and saw that she was smiling as well.  
  
"No way. I am never going to do stuff like that," said Mathew sticking out his tongue. "It is sick and disgusting," said Mathew turning away from the two of them so that he wasn't facing them.  
  
"You just wait until you are older. We will see what you are going to say about that then," said Fiona with a smile. The kid only gagged in response to what the other Fiona said.  
  
The scene really made Fiona's heart seem to flutter in her chest. "M-me a- and Van," stuttered Fiona still a little surprised by what she was seeing. "It is just like my dream," said Fiona in a slight daze.  
  
"Each choice in life can change what will happen to the future. At one point you will have to make a decision that make shift the future into this reality, or things will change most likely for the worst," said Yuki appearing right beside Fiona.  
  
Fiona turned towards her. "What type of choice am I going to have to make?" asked Fiona with a desperate look on her face.  
  
"That has to do with you and Van. I am not going to tell you what it is going to be. That is only for you to decide," said Yuki. "Do you want this type of life?" Yuki asked turning to face Fiona.  
  
"This is the type of life that I have wanted for a long time now. It most likely won't happen though. Van deserves better than me," said Fiona in a sort of dejected voice.  
  
"Why are you so negative about all of it? If it is something that you really want then you should do everything in your power to obtain it. It will only lead to heartache if you are to just stop chasing your dreams. Also, how do you know that Van doesn't want you?" asked Yuki looking at Fiona expectantly.  
  
"I am merely a problem for him. He has gone through so much because of me. Taken so many chances that could have killed him. Every since we started on a quest to get my memory back, and even since that quest ended. He has gone through so much pain in order to try and make me happy," said Fiona with a sad look on her face. She turned away from Yuki so that her back was facing her. This was something that has continually gone through her mind for a long time now.  
  
"What makes you think that he hated doing all those things? Without doing all those things he would have never went after his original dream of being able to pilot a zoid. He has so much that he is thankful for. Most of those things have centered themselves around you. He enjoys his life besides a few things. Most of those things were inevitable though. Ever since his father died, he has been alone. His mother died when he was just a baby and when his father died he was only left with his sister. When he met you, he finally had other things in his life. Because of you he made many friends such as Irvine, Moonbay, and all of the other people that you two have met along the way. They all gave him much more then he has ever had since both of his parents died. He is finally happy. It is all thanks to you. You stayed with him as his best friend. You were always there for him when he needed it. You could possibly have become something much more to him," said Yuki with a smile on her face.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Fiona turning around but once again Yuki had disappeared.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" asked Yuki suddenly appearing from behind Fiona again. Fiona jumped from shock. "Do you?" asked Yuki again staring expectantly at Fiona.  
  
"I-I guess," stuttered Fiona because she was a little unsure if she wanted to know but she had this sudden curiosity to know what was about to happen.  
  
"Ok then," said Yuki as she snapped her fingers. A bright light suddenly appeared around them. Fiona suddenly felt a pull on herself as she felt herself being pulled into the unknown by the bright light.  
  
Fiona landed hard on the ground with a slight thud. Rubbing the area that she landed on, Fiona slowly stood up. She took a look around the room and noticed how nice the place looked. "Where am I?" Fiona asked as she took a look around the place.  
  
The door to the room suddenly opened. In a walked a person that Fiona immediately recognized as Van. "Van?" Fiona whispered quietly as she saw the stern look on his face.  
  
Van took a seat behind a desk that was in the corner of the room. The area of the room had very little light in it. It was like Van didn't want any light in that one area.  
  
Van placed his head in his hands with a gloomy look on his face. Fiona didn't know what was going on. She didn't know why he looked so sad. By the mere look of the place, it looked like he had a fairly good amount of money. "Why is it that he looked so sad?" Fiona asked herself, as she got closer to him to take a good look at him. Despite the sad look on his normally cheerful face, he looked exactly the same. Upon closer inspection of the room, Fiona noted that there were nothing around the room with any pictures of her, Irvine, or Moonbay. Fiona was a little confused but went back to watching Van.  
  
He just remained there seated in his depressed looking state. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a very beautiful young lady. She had long black hair that ran down the length of her back. She had warm blue eyes, and rosy lips. She wore a long blue dress that reached down to her small feet. She had a kind expression on her face as she looked at Van.  
  
"What are you doing up here Van?" asked the woman in a very soft voice. She watched Van waiting for a reply.  
  
"Just thinking that is all," said Van sitting up straight in the desk. He looked at the girl with a weak smile on his face.  
  
"What is it you do up here all of the time that you come in here?" asked the woman walking around the room. She walked up towards the desk and was about to pull open one of the drawers when Van stopped her by grabbing her wrist.  
  
"I just come up here to think most of the time," said van taking his hand from her wrist. She looked up and smiled at him. "Is there something that you needed Tiffany?" asked Van with the same weak smile as before.  
  
"What? Oh yes. My parents are here. They really want to meet my fiancé. As well as the hero of planet Zi as my father said," said the girl Tiffany in a mimicking voice to make it sound like a man's voice.  
  
"Ok. I will be down there in a second," said Van with a smile as he got up from the seat behind the desk.  
  
"I will go tell them," said Tiffany with a smile as she leaned over and kissed Van. He responded after a second and when they broke the kiss she skipped merrily out of the room.  
  
Van gave a slight sigh before he started to walk towards the door to the room. He took one last look in it before he walked out of the door.  
  
The entire scene made Fiona heart shatter. Out of all the things she expected to see, this was not one of them.  
  
"Wonderful place, beautiful Fiancée. So why is it that he seemed so sad during the entire time?" asked Yuki once again appearing right beside the broken hearted Fiona.  
  
"I don't know," said Fiona as she sat down in the chair that Van had been sitting in only a few seconds before. She then laid back with a sad look on her face. "Why was he so sad if he had such a wonderful life?" asked Fiona from the seat. She then looked towards the drawer that Van seemed desperate to stop Tiffany from entering.  
  
"Take a look in there and maybe all of those question might be solved. Either that or it could raise even more questions. It all really depends on what you make of what you see," said Yuki seeing that Fiona was looking towards the drawer. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to look and answer a few questions even if you gain a few more, or are you going to leave it all as it is and give up?" asked Yuki watching with expectancy for any sign of what Fiona was going to do next.  
  
Fiona remained still for a second but then she slowly reached out and grasped the handle of the drawer. She stopped though because she felt that it wasn't right to look through other people's personal stuff. She put that aside though and slowly opened the drawer. Beside for one small things, the drawer was basically empty. She reached for it and picked it up very gently. It was a picture. Not just any picture either. It was a picture of him and Fiona. Van was in his normal guardian force outfit, and Fiona was in her normal pink outfit. They were sitting down on some grass in a nice field. Van had his arm wrapped around Fiona with a grin on his face, and Fiona had a light blush crossing her face.  
  
"Despite all that he has. He is still stuck on the past. He can't seem to want to let it go. Tiffany knows of you but she thinks that Van is long over you. Van also prefers that it would remain that way because he doesn't want to lose more then he already has," said Yuki in a very serious tone.  
  
"What happened to make him the way that he is?" asked Fiona still staring at the picture that was in her hands. "Was it that bad to make his normally cheerful self become so sad?" asked Fiona a little sad. She knew that she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear but she knew that it was something that she might need to know.  
  
"You two had a huge argument. He had the chance of fulfilling one of his dreams. It would have taken a good distance away though, but you really didn't like the idea. He wanted to take you but after the argument he just left. He left everything behind. His friends, what's left of his family. What was hardest though was leaving you behind," said Yuki in a sad voice. "He tried to get over you but every time that he is alone he always ends up thinking back to all that he had. It made him very distant from his new life," said Yuki with a frown.  
  
"Once again I am standing in the way of him being happy," said Fiona in a very dejected voice. She gazed down on the ground as she felt tears start to come to her eyes. She did her best to hold them back though. yet she still found it very hard not to let the tears fall from her eyes.  
  
"Wrong. You are his happiness. If it hadn't been for the argument, you would have been in that woman's place instead. He would have been living a much happier life that way," said Yuki in a brighter voice. "He is a little confused now but in time he will start to show more of what he feels," said Yuki before she disappeared with the surroundings.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Fiona but she started to spin very fast. She felt herself being pulled just like before. She didn't know what to expect next. 'What next?" asked Fiona as she felt herself growing very tired and all she felt like doing at that moment was sleeping. Everything became distorted and she fell unconscious.  
  
Fiona didn't know how long it was but when she opened her eyes she found herself in the back seat of the blade liger. "What the. How did I get here?" Fiona asked herself as she jumped out of the blade liger to find herself back at the camp that they had set up just a few hours before. "How did I get back here? Where is Van?" asked Fiona as she looked frantically around the place.  
  
Fiona then found a small note taped to the said of the blade liger. It said, 'Sit tight. Van will be back shortly once I am finished with him. in the mean time, I suggest you think all the things that saw over. Yuki.'  
  
Fiona was a little confused but decided that there was nothing that she could do about it. She walked back to the blade liger and got in. she figured she could take a little rest while she waited for Van to return. 


	4. too thickheaded

Van sat back in his chair tapping his feet impatiently. He was getting very bored just waiting for them to finish. It had been about a half an hour since Yuki had taken Fiona in there and he had not heard anything since. He was actually starting to get very worried that something was going on.  
  
A suddenly rustling sound caught his ears and he sat up quickly and looked in the direction of the door to see Yuki standing right in front of him. He freaked out a bit and stumbled back a few feet but he ended up stumbling over the chair he had been sitting in just a minute before.  
  
"Chill out young one. It is just me. I have finished with Fiona and now I am ready to start reading you fortune. That is if you are ready," said Yuki with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Um, yeah. I guess I am ready for this," said Van after he managed to calm down. "Will you please stop sneaking up on me though? you are going to end up giving me a heart attack," said Van clutching his chest.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't think that you would end up freaking out as bad as you did. I guess it is just that I am so sneaky though," said Yuki while giggling at the dumbfounded look on Van face.  
  
"Um, where is Fiona. Why is it that she didn't come out of that room as well. I know that she went in there so where is she?" asked Van looking around but noting that Fiona was nowhere in sight.  
  
"She was a little surprised at her fortune so she decided to go for a walk. She said that she would meet you back at the blade liger," lied Yuki because she had sent Fiona directly there, instead of making her walk all the way back.  
  
"Is it safe for her to be walking out there all alone?" asked Van with a worried look on his face. He didn't want anything to happen to Fiona because he wasn't there to protect her.  
  
"She will be fine. I showed her a direction to go where there will be nothing blocking her way to getting to her destination. Most likely she is already there," said Yuki with a smile.  
  
"I think that I will go find her and make sure she gets back safely," said Van turning towards the door to the tent. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his best friend.  
  
"A bit of a worry wart aren't we? It seems to be a trait that you got from your father," said Yuki with a smirk on her face. She noted that Van had stopped very quickly right beside the door.  
  
Van suddenly turned around very quickly and stared at her with a surprised face. "How do you know anything about my father?" asked a shocked Van. This woman kept amazing Van with some of the things that she kept doing.  
  
"When it came to your mother he was the exact same way. Always worrying and wanting to make sure that she was safe before he did anything. I guess the two of you are a lot alike. Always wanting to protect the woman that you," said Yuki with a grin on her face.  
  
"How do you know that about him? Did you meet him before?" asked Van in quiet voice. He didn't want to admit it but this woman was really starting to scare him a little bit. It was definitely standing to feel a little strange to him that she knew what she did especially since Van bare knew that one little fact about his own father. He had heard it once before from his sister, but he didn't know that other people knew.  
  
"No more talk about that. Let's get this fortune going. I really want to see what the future will be like for the hero of planet Zi. I wonder if it will be a happy fortune or a sad one. I guess we will have to find out," said Yuki as she walked back into the room she had just come out of.  
  
"Hey! Wait, you didn't answer my question. How did you know that about my father?" asked Van curiously. All that he managed to get was silence. Van sighed and gave up knowing that he wasn't going to get anything out of the old woman anytime soon. He just walked into the room that she had walked into a moment ago.  
  
"Wait a minute. I almost forgot that I wanted to go check on Fiona," said Van about to rush out of the room. He was stopped however by Yuki grabbing his arm and pulling him back.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You need to give that girl a little more credit. She has survived far worse then a simple walk. She has survived a thousand years to get to this time, the deathsaurer twice, the death stinger, and many others that have wanted to cause a lot of trouble. Do you really think a simple walk back to your blade liger is going to hurt her?" asked Yuki with a bit of amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Well, no, but still. I don't want to take any chances of losing my best friend," said Van in a worried tone. Van then heard a bit of chuckling coming from Yuki. He looked towards her to see her laughing. "What's so funny?" asked an annoyed Van.  
  
"Are you sure that she is just your best friend? I am sure that in a way you think of her a little bit more than that. Especially with all that you had been through," said Yuki laughing even more at the red face that Van had on.  
  
"Me and Fiona aren't like that. We are just friends. That is the way that it has always been since we have met," said Van trying to be a serious as he could. It didn't help though because everyone could see how red his face was turning.  
  
"Whatever you say. You red face tells all. You should try and accept the truth while it is still open to you. Accept it before it may be too late and you lose her to someone like Thomas, or any other man. I am sure that that is something that you don't want," said Yuki seriously as she stared expectantly at Van.  
  
"Fiona is free to choose whoever she wants to be with. It is not up to me to decide something as serious about that for her instead of letting her choose with her heart," said Van looking down at the table.  
  
"How do you know that it isn't you that she really wants? Fiona is too pessimistic and doesn't voice how she is feeling. For all we could know she could just like you, hate you, or in my personal opinion love you with everything that she has. Sometimes she can be as easy to read as an open book. Hasn't she ever given you any sign about how she feels for you? I am pretty sure that there are plenty of times that you can think of. Try putting them all together and start sorting out your feeling for her," said Yuki with a hidden smile.  
  
"What do you know?" growled Van in annoyance. For some reason the thought of that was just making him stir up feelings that he didn't want to feel at that moment. Although he knew that it was starting to get a little bit inevitable.  
  
"Obviously a lot more than you, because you are far too blind to even see the truth if it was shoved right in your face and had a label on it," said Yuki with a slight chuckle just thinking about it happening.  
  
Van's response was nothing but a simple growl as he nearly stormed out of the room but once again Yuki grabbed a hold of him before he could even take a few steps. Van ended up falling backwards. "Hey! What was that for?" growled Van as he stood up.  
  
"I am not finished with you. So shut up and listen. Why is the mere thought that you care for her the way that you do so hard to accept? It will make your life a whole lot easier if you would just listen to what your heart is saying," said a slightly annoyed Yuki.  
  
"Because it is not at all what you think it is. You shouldn't get into things that don't concern you. It is my own personal life and I would appreciate it if you didn't butt into it," growled Van.  
  
"Your heart accepts it, but your mind and body continue to refuse the truth that your heart has known all along. Think about this. What would you think if you saw Fiona with another man?" asked Yuki trying to get through the thick skull of Van's.  
  
"I said it once and I will say it again. What Fiona does is not my concern. I am basically just her bodyguard in a way. It has been that way ever since I found her," said Van getting slightly annoyed at the old lady.  
  
"It is not me that you are annoyed at right now. It is the thought of just being her bodyguard and friend and that is it. You face and emotional control can show it all to anyone who has eyes," said Yuki with a smile.  
  
"I said it before and I will say it again. Quit butting into my personal life. I don't need you to tell me how much I love Fiona," said Van before realizing what he had just said and clamped a hand over his mouth. He then turned slightly red remembering what he had just said.  
  
Yuki gave a caring smile and pointed towards a seat. "Please, Sit down," she said still pointing towards the seat. She saw the embarrassed look on Van's face as he quietly walked towards the seat and sat down. "Tell me Van. Why is it that you are so afraid of your feelings?" asked Yuki with curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"My father is really the reason I suppose. He loved my mother more than anyone could ever know. When she died he always seemed sad even if he did mask it up a bit most of the time. I didn't want to be as sad as he was should something happen to Fiona I guess," said Van in a quiet voice.  
  
"While it may be true that he was terribly saddened by your mother dying. The truth was that at he knew they couldn't be together forever. He made sure to cherish the time that they had together. Everyone dies. It is just the way that life goes. No one can live forever no matter how hard they try. Running from losing those that you loved because of that reason will only make it worse when the time comes. Your father knew all about the problems that you mother suffered from. Even knowing that, he stayed with her. He knew she was bound to die at any moment and yet he tried to cherish every moment that he could spend with her. You should try and take a few pointers from your father and cherish things while you still have the chance," said Yuki with a smile.  
  
"You still haven't mentioned how you know all of this about my father. Did you meet him once?" asked Van in a much calmer voice than what he had been using a few minutes ago.  
  
"I guess you can say that. I did meet him once. He seemed to impress me a lot with some of the things that he could do. He had one major flaw though. That flaw is what brought him to me," said Yuki in a quiet voice. "Let's stop talking about all of this. I am not really one for the past. The future is more of my thing," said Yuki putting on a smiling face.  
  
Van was kind of upset that she didn't continue on with what she was talking about. He would have loved to hear about why his father had come to this woman before. To Van he always seemed like a man that was capable of doing anything that he put his mind to. He couldn't really think of any flaws that he could have had. Van grew up with that image of his father and that is what he had wanted to be like. 'I guess even the best have their own problems,' thought Van with a frown.  
  
A sudden thought came up to Van's mind. "Why were you so intent on knowing how it was that I felt about Fiona?" asked Van with a little confusion on his face. It seemed kind of strange to him.  
  
"Once I start with this fortune telling, there is going to be some things that you will see that unless you come to terms with you feelings for her, you can either find a way to stop it if it is something bad or accept it for the good things," said Yuki as she reached for something on one of the shelves that was behind her.  
  
Van looked closely to see what she had grabbed but it remained hidden from his view. "Do you think that you are ready for this? You will see things that are beyond your own imagination," said Yuki without turning to look at Van. Although he couldn't see it she was smirking at that moment.  
  
"I guess I am. So what do I have to do?" asked Van as he looked around the place for anything that might require his assistance in doing. He looked at the still turned around Yuki waiting for an answer.  
  
"Absolutely nothing," said a smirking Yuki, which confused the hell out of Van. She turned around so suddenly that Van didn't have time to react and she blew the same powder that she had used on Fiona into Van's face.  
  
Everything started to spin for Van. He had no idea on what was going on at that moment. All of a sudden he wished that he didn't decide to go through with this as he felt himself falling into the unknown. 


	5. Van's future

After coughing a few times, Van slowly got off the ground from where he had been laying for the past few minutes. He looked around and found himself in a lively forest. The sun shot down on him hard and he squinted to get a better look around the place.  
  
"Where am I? How did I get here? This isn't the forest that I was just in. Where the hell did Yuki go? I'll strangle her as soon as I find out what she just did to me," said Van with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Calm down young man. I am right here so there is no need to yell. Do not worry about the setting. This is merely an image of the future playing in your mind. This is how I get my business done in showing people fortunes. No need to freak out about it though. I did tell you that you might see some strange things should you go through with this, did I not?" asked Yuki looking at Van for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, you did. I didn't freak out though. I was merely startled by the sudden change of scenery. That is all that had happened just a moment ago," said Van putting on a tough look.  
  
"Uh huh. Yeah right. You didn't freak out. I guess that is why you threatened to hurt me," said Yuki not believing a word that Van had just spoken. She knew it when Van blushed from embarrassment. Yuki smirked and then disappeared from view.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute. Where the hell are you going? Aren't you going to show me my future?" yelled Van hoping that she was listening but nothing came back. He then slouched down in defeat. "Great! I am out hereby myself. Oh well. Might as well take a look around," said Van standing up.  
  
He started to walk in one direction but stopped when he heard a noise coming in his direction. It sounded like a zoid to Van. He turned his head just in time to see the blade liger calmly walking in his direction. He tried to walk out of the way so that he wouldn't be trampled by it but he tripped over a rock and fell to the grounded.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" yelled Van as the foot of the blade liger started to come down on him. his eyes shut tightly as he waited for the pain to come. Strangely enough, it didn't come. Van slowly opened his eyes to see the blade liger already walking away.  
  
"You can't get hurt in this world," Van heard the voice of Yuki tell him from no place that he could see. It was then gone a few moments later. Van didn't know what to make of it.  
  
"That was a little weird," Van said to himself. "What the heck is Fiona doing? Didn't she see me here?" Van asked with confusion in his voice. Something then suddenly dropped on his head.  
  
"I told you that this isn't the real world and that they can't see you. You are very ignorant of what anyone says aren't you? By the way, before you try to talk to anyone, they can't see you. Also just know that while they can't hurt you, it doesn't mean that I can't," said Yuki as a disembodied voice.  
  
"Ok," said Van before walking in the direction again. He was currently rubbing his sore head where the object was dropped upon him. "Man! She didn't have to do something that hurt that much," said Van rubbing his head.  
  
He continued to walk for a number of more minutes until he came upon a small house by a small lake. Off in the distance he could see a small town that wasn't too far away. it was probably only a fifteen minute walk from the house.  
  
"Whoever lives here has a very nice place. I wonder if it has anything to do with my fortune," said Van as he looked around but the place was completely empty of any occupants. The sound of the blade liger caught his ear again and he looked and saw it approaching him.  
  
The blade liger came to a stop a few feet away from Van, Van looked up to see the cockpit to the blade liger open up but no one came out of it. "What's going on where is the pilot?" asked Van seeing no one coming out of it.  
  
His answer was answered a moment later when a man stood up in the cockpit of the blade liger. Van was surprised because the man looked exactly like him only a little bit older.  
  
The man stood up but he didn't make a move to get out of the cockpit. There was a bright smile on his face as he felt the wind blow past his face. He then looked down to where the back seat would have been and a lady also stood up from it.  
  
"Fiona! That is Fiona and me? I don't get it," muttered Van as he watched the other him to Fiona into his arms and passionately kiss her. Van couldn't help but show his astonishment as he watched the scene unfold.  
  
The other him then picked Fiona up in his arms and then hopped out of the cockpit and landed flawlessly on the ground. There was a bright and happy smile on both of their faces. The other him then leaned down and kissed Fiona once again.  
  
"We are here my lovely bride," said the other Van to Fiona who was positively beaming. She looked very beautiful at that moment. Her cheeks lightly flushed with a smile on her face while she leaned into the other Van's shoulder. She was wearing a white dress with her hair in its usual style only it was a bit curled at that moment.  
  
Van couldn't help but let his jaw drop right to the ground as soon as he heard that. "W-w-w-we're married?" stuttered Van in amazement. He managed to pick his jaw up so that he could listen to even more of it.  
  
"I guess you are right my darling husband. What should we do now that we are here?" asked Fiona with a sly grin on her face. Van had an idea that he knew what was going to be coming.  
  
"Well let's see. We are married, all alone in this lovely house all by ourselves. What about children? How long before we can have a few of them running around this place making some noise?" asked Van with a huge grin plastered onto his face.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. How long do you think it will take us to get inside?" asked Fiona with a light blush on her face. She seemed positively happy though with all that was happening.  
  
Now the grin that was on Van's face only broadened. "Oh I don't know. Maybe like thirty seconds. Faster if I run," said Van with a grin as he broke out into a sprint towards the house.  
  
Van was now left standing speechless with a blush crossing his face after he had heard all of what had been said. Even after they had gone inside he stayed still remaining speechless.  
  
"Didn't expect that, did you?" asked Yuki suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. She nearly laugh when she saw how high Van jumped upon seeing her sudden appearance.  
  
Van ignored her and turned to look at the house but he saw something that surprised him. What he saw was himself staring in the direct direction in which they were standing with a smile on his face.  
  
"Didn't you say that they couldn't see us? Because I am looking right in our direction," said Van but to him it didn't really make to much sense to say that he was looking at the two of them if he was right there yet he was in the house at the same time.  
  
"A memory probably. He might remember this little encounter so he remembers that we might be here. It would make sense but something like this hasn't really happened to me before. Usually people just forget about little old me when I am through with them and then they go on with their lives," said Yuki with a small from but it quickly turned into a smile. "Such a happy little scene I must say. However, I am not done with you yet. What you are about to see next might help you decide on how you want the future to go. It may not involve you but it is good to help you decide," said Yuki with a smile on her face.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Van but he wasn't able to get an answer as everything started to get disoriented all around Van. The place started to go dark and he felt himself falling into the unknown.  
  
*****  
  
A thud was heard as Van to the ground of a new unknown place. He didn't really know where he was at immediately when he picked up his head. He appeared to be in the middle of a road though. After standing up and looking around the place, it looked like he was in a small town. There were many houses all around him, all of them were nice houses. 'None of them compare to the one that I just saw,' thought Van with a grin.  
  
"There is one house in particular that you should look at Van. It is that one over there," said Yuki appearing next to him but this time she didn't startle him. She pointed in the direction of a decent sized house.  
  
"Why? What is in there?" asked Van as he got off the ground and dusted himself off. He then walked in the direction of the house that Yuki kept on pointing to. For some reason he didn't have a very good feeling about it.  
  
"It is what it has caused," said Yuki as she caught up to Van. They reached the house but neither of them decide to go up to it. Yuki just remained right next to Van and didn't speak. She knew what Van was about to say though.  
  
"What are you talking about but saying, 'it is what it has cause'? What is it, and what was the cause of it?" asked Van with confusion of what Yuki had just said to him. It didn't make much sense.  
  
"A broken soul. Something longing for something yet knowing it is far beyond their reach," said Yuki in a quiet voice as she took a step towards the door with a sad look on her face. "Not too long ago in this timeline something occurred and this person has suffered because of it," said Yuki taking another step towards the door.  
  
"What happened? What was the event that cause this to happen?" asked Van with a confused look on his face. All that Yuki had been saying made little to no sense to him at the moment.  
  
"You will find out in a moment. Follow me if you wish to know. Just stay there if you would rather we stop all of this and just go back to reality with little knowledge to help you find an answer," said Yuki as she walked right through the door.  
  
"What answers? What the heck are you talking about?" yelled Van after her but she didn't respond. Van grumbled a little saying, "Forget it Van. She won't tell you anything." Before he walked towards the door after her.  
  
He reached the door and reached out but he just fell right through it. The room was very quiet and Yuki was nowhere in sight. There was a nice smell of food in the air though. Van decided to just follow his nose and it led him to the kitchen where he saw a lone figure, a lone figure of Fiona.  
  
"Fiona is the one to live here? I thought that we got married," said Van as he watched Fiona cooking something over the hot stove. "I don't get what is going on," said Van with a sigh.  
  
"This is a completely different timeline Van. What you saw before and what is happening now are two paths that originally came from one. An event in time separated them and this is what one of the path leads down. What you saw before is where the other path led," said Yuki once she walked up from behind Van.  
  
Ignoring her sudden reappearance from out of nowhere. Van just talked like she had never disappeared. "What was that event that cause this to happen?" asked Van hoping that this time she would answer.  
  
Yuki just decided to just answer him with a very simple answer. All that she decided to say to him was, "An argument,' before she was quiet once again and none of the two spoke a word after that.  
  
Van just watched as this Fiona cooked something with a small smile on her face. Van knew there was something wrong with that smile however. Suddenly the smile dropped from her face and a tear suddenly fell from her face in its place. Her shoulders shook as she leaned over the counter of the kitchen.  
  
'She's crying?' thought Van with a frown. 'Why is she crying?' Van asked himself as he approached the crying Fiona. "Why is she by herself? Someone like her should have an easy time of finding someone to be with, yet she is alone. Why is that? Anyone would be lucky to have someone like her," said Van in a quiet voice.  
  
"She could have yet she didn't want anyone else. She has had her heart set for a while. You just chose to ignore it most of the time. Now the two of you have gone in separate directions and she is by herself. She then watched as Van reached out and attempt to comfort her. "It will do you no good Van to try and comfort her. She can't see, hear, or feel you. You are just a viewer. It does you no good to try something like that," said Yuki with a sad look on her face.  
  
Van ignored her and held his hand up where her shoulder would be if this were real. He was startled though when Fiona seemed to suddenly jump as if she had actually felt it. She turned around and to her it was that she didn't see anyone.  
  
"How is that even possible? She should not have been able to feel you. She also knows nothing about what is going on at the moment so it would be impossible for her to know that you did that," said a surprised Yuki as she watched a sad Fiona turned back around with a sad look on her face. 'Something like this should not have been possible unless. Yes, that has to be it. Something like this has happened before and it is kind of ironic as to who it happened to now,' thought Yuki with a smile on her face.  
  
"What would it mean then?" asked Van with a confused look on his face. 'If Yuki is right then why is it that Fiona was able to feel that I am here with she can't see, hear, or feel me?' Van asked himself.  
  
"A very strong emotion. More than likely it is something along the lines of love. It could have created some sort of link with you. One where she can feel your presence even if you can't be seen or heard. It has happened once before and I was able to see what will happen till the end of their days. The two were very happy. They married, had children, and lived happily until they both died," said Yuki with a smirk on her face.  
  
Van had a suspicion that he might know what she was talking but put it aside when he heard something coming from Fiona. He turned back to her to see her walk to a chair and sit down in it. She then put her face in her hands and she started to cry again. Van could hear her say one word, "Van," before everything around him started to spin again. He then found himself falling once again into the unknown. He wanted to know what was next.  
  
"Nothing Van. It is now over. You have all the knowledge you need to make the right choice in the future, but you need to work with what is happening right now," came Yuki's voice as Van continued to fall until he was engulfed by total darkness. 


	6. putting to the test

Van felt like he was still falling but suddenly it all came to a stop as he felt his feet meet solid ground. His eyes were shut hard. He really didn't want to know what might happen should he open his eyes.  
  
Very slowly, Van opened his eyes only to see that he was back at their camp. "What the! How did I get back here? That tent was a good distance from here. So how is it that I got back here?" Van asked himself. He was very confused as to what was going on at that moment.  
  
He took around and saw that it looked empty. 'I wonder if she sent Fiona back here as well. That would explain why she left all by herself. Then, where is she?' Van asked himself as he looked around the area.  
  
Van took a seat by the campfire that was still burning lively. All was quiet around him. The only sound that could really be heard was the chirping of the crickets. Van was in deep thought as he sat there watching the small fire. 'Where is Fiona? I wanted to talk to her about all that has happened,' thought Van with a sigh.  
  
"Van?" came Fiona's voice from behind him. She stood there surprised to see him there so suddenly. Yet it made her happy to see that he was all right. She just stood there and watched as he turned to face her.  
  
"Oh, there you are Fiona," said Van as a smile crossed his face. He then patted the area that was right next to him as indication for her to sit down next to him.. He waited patiently for her to walk over and then sit down before he spoke again. "Let me guess, she sent you here too as well," said Van with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah. I was kind of confused at first because I remembered being in the tent and then all of a sudden I found myself back here. This place is kind of scary when you are all by yourself," said Fiona quietly.  
  
"But you are not by yourself. I am always here for you when you need me. So you have no reason to feel lonely," said Van with a smile as he looked at Fiona. Van felt a little easier around Fiona because of the fact that he now knew how he felt for her.  
  
"I know that. It was just a little lonely waiting for you to come back. I knew that you would come so I just waited, but sometimes it can get a bit boring just waiting," said Fiona with a slight frown. Fiona was shocked when a moment later she felt Van wrap an arm around her shoulder. She just relaxed though and leaned into it with a smile on her face.  
  
"There is no need to wait any longer Fiona," said Van in a soft tone as he turned to look at her. She looked very beautiful at that moment with the moonlight shining off of her. He felt like something possessed him at that moment and it wouldn't allow him to look anywhere else but at her.  
  
Fiona was slightly confused by what he meant by that. She turned to look at Van but she wasn't able to get a word out before she felt his lips come in contact with hers. She was shocked to say the least but she didn't pull away. Instead she brought herself into it.  
  
Van was shocked to feel Fiona responding to it by deepening the kiss. He really didn't know what made him suddenly decide to do this but he had no regrets at that moment. Here he was, with the woman that he cared about the most in his arms and they were kissing.  
  
They just stayed that way for another minute or two before they were forced to separate because of a desperate need for oxygen. If they didn't have to breath, than they would have just continued to stay in their own little world in each other's arms and still kissing.  
  
Fiona had a lovely shade of red crossing her face as she just looked at Van with love in her eyes. She was shocked by what had just happened but at the same time she was very happy that it happened as well.  
  
Van had no idea what to say at that moment. 'Oh god. What have I done? Did she want that? Would she have rather me not have done that? I wonder what she is thinking about with what just happened,' thought Van as he stared at her in the eye waiting for a response. While waiting, he thought about how beautiful she looked with the light blush that was currently on her face.  
  
He got a response a few seconds later but it wasn't with words. Fiona grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into another kiss. There was no hesitation in this kiss. Van wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss on her part. Neither of them wanted to give up that moment for anything.  
  
Off in the distance, amber eyes watched the scene that played before her. Yuki gave a smile as she saw how happy the two of them looked while they were in each other's arms.  
  
Yuki let off a slight chuckle as she thought of something. "Like father, like son. That seems to be the best saying for this situation. So much like your father you are. Both dense to the feelings of the one that they loved, and also you both thought of me as a fraud at first. That is until after I read your fortunes. After that, you both finally got to know what it is that you both wanted would have a much better chance of becoming real. The real test is about to come. It will happen sooner than you think. It will test the types of bonds that they two of you have. I hope that the two of you have enough knowledge so that you will make the right choices. Soon, but not now, my next assignment is about to start," said Yuki with a smile before she suddenly vanished.  
  
*****  
  
"Looks like they are finally back," said Moonbay upon seeing the blade liger walking into the hanger of the guardian force HQ. To tell the truth no one thought that the two of them could be back so quickly. So Moonbay was curious as to why it took as short as it did for them to get it done.  
  
The blade liger came to a stop and Van quickly jumped out of the zoid followed closely by Fiona. Taking her hand in his, Van started to walk off with Fiona but Moonbay stopped them.  
  
"You two are back much earlier than any of us expected. Something happened to make the two of you return. Also what do we have here?" asked Moonbay with a smirk as she saw the two holding hands. She knew that something happened between the two because of the small blush that crossed their faces.  
  
"Now, now Moonbay. Isn't it obvious what is going on?" asked Irvine walking up behind Moonbay. "The two of them finally got together," said Irvine making an emphasis on the word finally. He was smirking just as much as Moonbay was at that moment.  
  
"The bandits were gone before we even got there. Something must have scared them off," said Van not wanting to talk about what else had happened in the forest with Yuki and all.  
  
"Van. I need to speak to you," said Crougar suddenly appearing behind Irvine and Moonbay freaking them out a little bit making the two of them jump into each other's arms. They separated just as soon as they realized what they had just done.  
  
"Yes sir?" asked Van straightening up. He made a salute with his free hand while still holding onto Fiona at the same time. He waited patiently for Crougar to speak after he stopped saluting.  
  
"I need to speak to you. I have another assignment for you. So will you please follow me so I can fill you in on the details?' asked Crougar as he turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
"I will talk to you later Fiona," said Van as he reluctantly let go of Fiona's hand and followed after Crougar. 'Man, I just got back and he is already giving me another assignment. I didn't even get any time to rest,' thought Van with a sigh.  
  
Van followed Crougar until they both walked into his office. "Please, sit down Van," said Crougar pointing towards an empty chair across from him. Van obeyed and sat down. "Listen Van. I have an important assignment for you. However, you have a choice on whether you want to accept it or not," said Crougar with a serious look on his face.  
  
"What is it that you want me to do?" asked Van giving Crougar every bit of his undivided attention. He was very curious as to what it was that Crougar wanted him to do this time.  
  
"Far to the east there is a small nation. They aren't as big as either us or the empire. Although they are small, they are still powerful. We are trying to create peace with them but there are a lot of disputes that are going on. There are many that I can send there that would be capable of dealing with them, but I want you to go there. Accept or decline, it is your choice. If you were to accept, than you will get a promotion, but you would take a chance of not being able to come back to see your family or your friends. That is why I want you to think about this. I will give you a bit of time to think about it. That is all," said Crougar.  
  
"Thank you. I will think about it sir," said Van with a smile before he got up and walked out of the room but not before giving him a salute. He was excited about the thought of being able to do this.  
  
"What is it that Crougar wanted Van?" asked Fiona when Van walked up to her shortly after leaving Crougar's office. She was kind of curious as to why he was so happy at that moment.  
  
"I have a chance that I might be able to get a promotion," said Van with a smile on his face. This was something that he was very proud of because it is a step closer to fulfilling one of his dreams.  
  
"That is great Van, but why do I have a feeling that there is more to it than that? Is there something that you have to do in order to get it?" asked Fiona watching Van with curiosity on her face.  
  
"There is. If I am to get it than I will have to leave here. There is a dispute far out to the east. Crougar wants me to go out there and supervise things, but there is a chance that I could never come back, because if a war starts than I will have to stay there," said Van.  
  
Fiona's features seemed to darken upon hearing this. 'He has to leave? He might also not be able to come back if a war was to start?' Fiona didn't really like the thought of that.  
  
"Is something wrong Fiona?" asked Van with a worried face as he saw the way she looked right now. He really didn't like to see a sad look on her face. It just didn't seem to suit her very well. He wanted to find out what was wrong so that he could maybe help it if he could.  
  
"I don't like it Van," said Fiona truthfully. She didn't want him to do this and take a chance of losing him in some war that could start at any time. She didn't want him to go period.  
  
"Why not Fiona?" asked Van. He was curious as to what she was going on about. He finally had a chance to become more like his father. This slightly annoyed him a little bit when he thought about it. For some strange reason he had a bad feeling about what was happening like he already knew what would happen, but he ignored it.  
  
"I am happy for you. However, I just don't like it. What about us? What about your friends? Are you just going to leave us behind? Also what would you do if a war did start and you got killed?" Fiona said in a bit higher of a voice then she meant to use. She too also had a nagging feeling that something was wrong about this argument.  
  
"I finally have a chance to fulfill one of my dreams and you want me to just give it up? I thought you would be really happy for me! Although you say that you are, I am pretty sure that you are not!" said Van losing his temper. The nagging feeling was still in his mind and for some reason he just couldn't get it to leave him alone no matter how hard he tried.  
  
Fiona just couldn't seem to find the words in her head that she wanted to say so she just remained quiet as Van just stared at her waiting to see if she had anything to say at that moment.  
  
"Fine then! Forget about what happened between us! You obviously don't seem to give a care about other peoples dreams. All you want is to have things go your way," said an angry Van. He then turned around and stormed off.  
  
A thought then struck Fiona as hard as lightning. 'This is what Yuki was talking about! How could I have been so stupid as to ignore it? I don't want to lose him, but he will probably just ignore me. He was right though; I guess I was being selfish. I have to speak to him though,' thought Fiona in a panic.  
  
She then broke off into a sprint in order to try and catch up with Van. Yet it appeared that he was already long gone. It was scaring Fiona, she didn't want that one future that she saw to come true.  
  
After running for a number of minutes, Fiona had yet to find Van. She was tired. She took in deep breaths. She was starting to get frantic that Van might leave then, leave her. It was then that she saw Moonbay. "Moonbay!" yelled Fiona rushing up to her.  
  
"What's up? Is something wrong because you look very tired?" said Moonbay noticing Fiona current state. She then saw how frantic Fiona looked and it worried her. "What's wrong Fiona?" repeated Moonbay but with more urgency.  
  
"H-have you seen Van anywhere? I really need to talk to him," said Fiona in a kind of shaky voice. She was now desperate.  
  
"Um, yeah. I saw him heading towards him room about a minute ago. Why is something wrong?" asked Moonbay with worry in her voice. "Did you two have a fight or something?" asked Moonbay.  
  
Fiona just nodded her head before she dashed off in the direction of Van's room. She ran with all her might so that she could get there quickly and it only took her about a minute before she actually got there.  
  
She just stood there in front of the door. For some reason, she was hesitant to knock on the door. She didn't know what she would say. It was just like a few minutes ago. Working up a bit of courage, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.  
  
It was quiet for a few moments and Fiona was about to leave before she heard Van's voice say, "What?"  
  
"Van, I am sorry for what I said. It isn't my place to be able to tell you what to do. I was just worried about you," said Fiona apologetically. When she didn't get a reply, she just hung her head. "Like I said, I am sorry," repeated Fiona before she turned around and walked away.  
  
Van listened from inside his room as he heard her walking away. He just laid on his bed with his hands behind his head in deep thought. It was only then that something occurred to him.  
  
*****  
  
"Ah, Van. Come in. have you decided what you are going to do?" asked Crougar with a smile on his face. Although he had a feeling that he already knew what Van was going to say, he had to hear it from the source.  
  
Van walked into the room and took a seat by Crougar's desk. He was quiet for a few seconds as Crougar waited for him to answer. "I have thought it over and I have come up with my answer," said Van in a quiet voice. 


	7. the future is revealed

Fiona quietly walked through the halls very deep in thought. 'Everything is going as Yuki predicted. If it all does come true... No, I can't think about this. I really have to talk to Van,' thought Fiona as she started to head towards Van room.  
  
Fiona now stood in front of Van's room. She was very hesitant because she wasn't sure if Van would even listen to her like the last time. 'I really need to talk to him so I have to put my doubt behind me,' thought Fiona.  
  
She slowly brought her hand up to the door to knock. She couldn't knock though because as soon as her hand came in contact with the door it slowly opened on its own accord.  
  
What Fiona saw inside the room shocked her. There was absolutely nothing inside. All of Van's things were gone. Fiona started to become very frantic. "Where is he!" yelled Fiona as she took off down the halls. "Please don't let him have already left," pleaded Fiona.  
  
She ran down the halls at full speed in an attempt to find him but she had not had any luck. It appeared that he was already gone. "No, he can't be gone. Not yet," said Fiona as she started to run again after catching her breath.  
  
Coming across the kitchen, Fiona looked inside only to see Moonbay and Irvine in it glaring at each other hard. "Moonbay have you seen Van?" asked Fiona frantically. She didn't receive a response. Fiona was really worried and she didn't have much patience at that moment. "Moonbay!" yelled Fiona trying her best to get Moonbay's attention.  
  
This caused Moonbay to jump high into the air. "Hah! You blinked," said Irvine with a laugh when Moonbay jumped. He shut up though because of the glare that Moonbay sent him.  
  
"That doesn't count because I was distracted by Fiona," said an angered Moonbay. She then turned to Fiona wanting an explanation for why they were just interrupted from the little staring contest. She then noticed the panicked look on Fiona's and she became slightly worried. "What's wrong Fiona?" asked Moonbay with worry for her friend.  
  
"Have you seen Van? His room is completely empty and I can't find him anywhere," said Fiona who was on the brink of tears.  
  
"Calm down Fiona. I think the last time I saw him, he was heading towards the hanger," said Moonbay trying to be calm. She thought she might have said something wrong because Fiona only became more panicked and ran out of the room at full speed. Moonbay looked at Irvine and he nodded and the two of them took off after Fiona.  
  
Fiona ran as fast as she could to get to the hanger. Stopping in the doorway to the hanger. Fiona quickly looked around for the blade liger. Luckily for her, the blade liger was still there. She looked around and saw Van talking to another soldier. He then stopped and started to walk towards the blade liger.  
  
Fiona panicked once again thinking that he was about to leave and took off in his direction. "Van!" yelled Fiona to get his attention. She really needed to tell him how sorry she felt at that moment.  
  
Van turned around upon hearing his name yelled. Before he knew it, something threw itself on him. He looked down to see that it was Fiona that did it. "Fiona?" asked a very confused Van. He saw her shoulders shaking a little and could tell she was crying.  
  
Fiona buried her face into Van's chest and started to cry as she wrapped her arms tightly around Van. "I'm sorry Van. Please forgive me. I'm sorry. Just please don't leave me. I don't think I could take it if you left me because I love you. I love you so much that it hurts me sometimes when you go out and fight. I am afraid that you would die. That is why I didn't want you to go," said Fiona crying into his chest. Van didn't make any moves and Fiona thought that he was still mad at her. "If this is something you want to do then I won't stand in your way but please don't leave me alone," said Fiona trying her best to stop crying.  
  
Van was shocked by how she had just told him that she loved him. He just couldn't seem to move. 'She loves me?' Van asked himself. He suddenly found that he could move again and he carefully wrapped his arms around Fiona.  
  
"Please, please don't leave me," said Fiona holding him even tighter burying her face deeper into his chest. She had no intention of letting him go anytime soon. She planned to stay attached to him till he forgave her.  
  
"I am not planning to go anywhere for a while Fiona," said Van as he continued to hold Fiona in a loving embrace. He saw Fiona look up at him with a very confused expression on her face.  
  
"What do you mean? Your entire room was cleared out so I thought that you had already left," said Fiona looking up at him with a still confused face.  
  
"Oh that. I am just being moved to a larger room. Not to a different base," said Van with a slight laugh. He thought it was kind of cute how worried Fiona was that he might have left. "It will be ok Fiona. I am not going to leave you or my friends behind because of something like this. You all mean way too much to me for me to just give you up like that," said Van in a kind voice. "You most of all because I love you too," said Van with pure love in his eyes.  
  
Fiona couldn't believe what she had just heard but on the inside she was jumping up and down in joy. 'He loves me,' Fiona told herself mentally very happily. She held onto him even tighter after that.  
  
"Also, do you think I am going to let that one future come true as well? It hurt me to see you the way that you were when Yuki showed me it. That was what helped me make my decision in the first place," said Van with a small smile.  
  
Fiona was confused but put it aside and just held onto Van like her life depended on it. She felt that she had to ask a question though. "What was it about me in it that shocked you so much?" asked Fiona a little nervously.  
  
"It was how lonely you looked because I wasn't there. I didn't want to see anything like that happened. She gave me a warning and I ignored it or rather forgot about it when what happened actually came to pass. I don't want to see that happen,' said Van holding Fiona a little tighter.  
  
A thought then struck Van and he couldn't help but grin at it. Fiona was curious as to what it was that he was grinning about. "Is something the matter Van?" asked Fiona a little cautiously.  
  
"It will be," said Van as he leaned down and whispered something into Fiona's ear. It had the exact effect that he wanted it to have because a moment later Fiona flew up and laid a nice long kiss on his lips. "Can I take that as a yes?" asked Van when they separated. He saw a loving look upon Fiona's face and knew what it was but he figured that he would at least ask.  
  
"What do you think?" whispered Fiona into his ear. She then pulled his down into another long and passionate kiss. If she had a choice, she felt that she would like to remain like this for the rest of her life but she knew that she had to breath sooner or later. She hoped that it would be later, much later.  
  
Off in the distance, Irvine and Moonbay stood watching the couple with smiles on their faces. "What do you think it was that Van whispered into her ear to make her have a reaction like that?" asked Irvine looking at the cute couple.  
  
"You must be a little dense if you really can't figure something like that out," said Moonbay with a sigh as she turned her attention towards Irvine. She saw that he had a questioning look on his face. "Alright, let me put it in a way that even you could understand. Van must have asked Fiona to marry him or something along those lines. I would probably do the exact same thing as well if the person I loved asked me to marry him," said Moonbay with a dreamy look.  
  
"What kind of person in his right mind would ask someone like you to marry him?" joked Irvine. The thing was that he didn't think that Moonbay would take it seriously. So a moment later her fist was brought down on his head he was taken off guard.  
  
Moonbay stood up and walked away mumbling stuff about how Irvine needs to get a clue like Van was able to. She was a little furious to hear that type of thing come out of his mouth and she felt that the anger wouldn't go away any time soon.  
  
"I was only joking," said Irvine as he laid on the floor with a huge lump growing upon his head. He got up after a minute holding his very sore head and saw Moonbay still walking away in great anger. Irvine could only let off a sigh as he once again fell to the floor.  
  
***A month later***  
  
That day couldn't get any better for Van. There he was standing next to the woman he loved about to get married. He really never thought that this day would come to him. He quickly stole a look to his said to see Fiona standing there in a beautiful white dress. It fit her so perfectly that it brought out many of her curves perfectly. He couldn't help but grin at the fact that she would be his forever after this.  
  
Fiona felt very nervous but she had no hesitation in her decision to get married to Van. She loved him with all of her heart and wanted to be with him forever. She just stood there next to Van with a smile on her face that she felt that after today would never go away. She didn't want it to leave either. She felt extremely happy beside the nervousness that she was also feeling.  
  
The two just stood as they listened to the priest that was performing the ceremony. The wedding was very small but it was perfect for Van and Fiona. Only their closest friends and Van's only family, which happened to be his sister, were present.  
  
"If there is anyone who thinks that these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," said the priest as he looked for anyone to say anything.  
  
Van looked around and found something very amusing. Thomas did look like he wanted to say something but then he saw Irvine with his foot just barely hovering over Thomas's foot ready to come down at even the smallest response to the statement. Van felt like laughing at that moment.  
  
A few more things were said before they got to the part that Van wanted to do the most. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the priest with a smile.  
  
Van didn't even wait a second before he grabbed Fiona in his arms and placed his lips over hers. It was a kiss of passion, a kiss of love. Nothing felt better to either of them except that.  
  
*****  
  
"It was just so beautiful," said Moonbay as she wiped away the light tears that fell down her face. She loved weddings and this one had to be one of her favorites since it was between her closest friends.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say," said Irvine as he leaned against a wall. He looked towards Moonbay to see that she was glaring at him. "What? Are you still mad about what I said over a month ago?" asked Irvine with a sigh since he already knew.  
  
"You bet I am! I am not going to let you off of the hook that easily for that smart-ass comment. I can really hold a grudge, so you had better watch what it is that you say to me," yelled Moonbay in a bit of a fury.  
  
Irvine gave off a sigh while he thought, 'I will never get women. They are too complicated.' Before he walked off to go and find Van and Fiona. "It shouldn't be too hard to find them considering that there aren't many people here," said Irvine as he walked off leaving Moonbay alone.  
  
*****  
  
Long after everything was over and Van, and Fiona were left all alone. Van was currently sitting down with Fiona seated on his lap. He had his hands wrapped around her waist to keep her as close as possible.  
  
"This has just been all so beautiful Van," said Fiona with a dreamy look in her eyes. It was all a dream come true for Fiona and Van. She pulled herself as close to Van as she could possibly get.  
  
"It has, hasn't it?" asked Van with a smile on his face. "It will only get better though," said Van with his smile broadening. He looked at Fiona to see the pleased look that was currently on her face. That made him even happier to see her look like that. "Fiona, come with me," said Van as he picked Fiona up and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Where are you taking me Van?" asked Fiona with a little confusion as she saw that he was heading towards the blade liger. She was very surprised when Van made that sudden movement but didn't mind as long as she was in his arms.  
  
"Someplace that I have looking for, for the past month," said Van with a smirk on his face. "Good things that it was nearby, because it will be our wedding night after all," said Van although it was only midday at that time.  
  
The two of them got into the blade liger and soon it got going in a direction. It merely ran in that direction for about thirty minutes before it came to a stop outside of a small house.  
  
Fiona looked at the place and immediately recognized it from when they were having their fortunes told. 'This is the exact same place,' thought Fiona in amazement, as she looked at the place in real life. She figured that Van had the same idea since he said he had been looking for it for the past month. "It's beautiful," said Fiona in amazement.  
  
"I know. I saw it when we got our fortunes told and I have been looking for it ever since we got engaged," said Van with a genuine smile on his face.  
  
The cockpit then opened and Van stood up but he didn't make a move to get out of the cockpit. There was a bright smile on his face as he felt the wind blow past his face. He then looked down to where the back seat towards Fiona and she also stood up from it.  
  
Van then picked Fiona up in his arms and then hopped out of the cockpit and landed flawlessly on the ground. There was a bright and happy smile on both of their faces. Van leaned down and kissed Fiona once again.  
  
"We are here my lovely bride," said Van to Fiona who was positively beaming. She looked very beautiful at that moment. Her cheeks lightly flushed with a smile on her face while she leaned into the other Van's shoulder.  
  
"I guess you are right my darling husband. What should we do now that we are here?" asked Fiona with a sly grin on her face. She knew exact what she wanted at that moment, to merely be with Van as long as possible. "Well let's see. We are married, all alone in this lovely house all by ourselves. What about children? How long before we can have a few of them running around this place making some noise?" asked Van with a huge grin plastered onto his face.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. How long do you think it will take us to get inside?" asked Fiona with a light blush on her face. She was positively happy though with all that was happening.  
  
Now the grin that was on Van's face only broadened. "Oh I don't know. Maybe like thirty seconds. Faster if I run," said Van with a grin as he scooped Fiona up into his arm and then he broke out into a sprint towards the house.  
  
They walked into the house with Van still carrying Fiona in his arms. "It is even more beautiful than I thought," said Fiona as she leaned her head onto Van's shoulder even more.  
  
Van then sat Fiona down on her feet as he took a better look around the place. It was perfect for the two of them. 'It would be even better if we had a family in it,' thought Van as he moved to the window and looked outside. He smiled as he looked in the direction that he remembered standing in that one dream state. Everything had turned out exactly as he remembered seeing it in that dream state not too long before.  
  
"What up Van?" asked Fiona as she snuck behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Do you see something?" she continued to ask as he turned around to wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect actually. I wouldn't change anything for the world," said Van as the two started to walk away from the window. "Now if I remember right, weren't we going to start with our children?" asked Van with a wide grin plastered onto his face.  
  
"Glad you remembered that. Now lets go towards the bedroom," said Fiona with a smirk as the two walked towards the bedroom. Both wouldn't care if they had any or not as long as they were together forever.  
  
Van couldn't help but smile as a thought crossed his mind. 'Thanks Yuki, none of this couldn't have happened if it weren't for you,' thought Van as the two of them walked into their new bedroom ready to start their new lives. 


End file.
